


Reversal Of Fortunes

by zulu



Category: Firefly, House M.D.
Genre: 07-08, Character of Colour, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, for:roga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the pairing and the prompt "gun".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reversal Of Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts).



> Written for the pairing and the prompt "gun".

Eric holds her like she's something fancy and breakable, like a half-grown filly that dances and shies, like a woman he'll gentle with words and smiles.

Zoe allows it, his arrogant shoulders, his proud eyes, the way he loves to own. Later, under darkness, she throws him to the hard earth, squeezes his laughter away with her thighs, rides him til he's like to die beneath her.

Afterwards, he holds her like a weapon, something tried and true and fierce. Zoe smiles into his shoulder, and shakes her head at the poor boy, all tired out. He might just do.


End file.
